What we do for Friends
by tdiDXC123
Summary: Courtney's in high school where the schools bad boy refuses to leave her alone.With couples together she is forced to go on doubledates with her friends and Duncan. Random,weird,and funny situations occur with surpriseshorrible summary awesome story READ!
1. Why me?

**Me: Ok well this is my very first fanfic yay!!**

**but...........ive read a whole lot so i thought i should make one. Anyway tdi never happened and they are all in highschool**

**Duncan: oh how creative. like there aren't already enough of those stories**

**Me: Well yeah but none like this and you better be nice cuz i will put in alot of u and courtney stuff......**

**Duncan:as long as there is a make-out scene with me and princess, i love it**

**Courtney: Hey!!!! don't i get a say in this!! i dont wanna kiss that pig!!!**

**Me: No you don't and you do soo wanna kiss him! Anyway here's the disclaimer**

**Disclaimer: i do not own any of these awesome characters other than ones i make up. If I did tdi and tda would have wayyyy more duncan and courtney!**

**Courtney pov:**

I was practically running down the hall to my locker. I had woken up late and was already late for class. The last thing I needed was a distraction. I could see my locker comming into view so since no

one was there I ran. Luckily, it was very easy to open so I was able to just shove everything into it. Suddenly two two hands shot from behind me to both sides of the wall, trapping me.

"Is the princess actually skipping class today?"

I spun around already knowing who it was. Duncan.

"Duncan what are you doing I need to go to class" , I said with anger and embarassment filling my voice. He had me pressed against the wall leaving me with no escape.

"You didn't answer my question sweet-hart."

" Uhh no I'm not ditching! I'm late and your making it worse! Let me go!" I couldn't hide the blush that was creeping up on my cheeks.

"Tell you what, you give me a kiss and we'll see if I let you go" he said with his signature smirk on his face.

"How about you let me go before I hurt you really bad!"

"Won't it be a little hard to in this position!" Crap! He's right it would be a little hard under these conditions.

"You're such a pig!" What it was all I could say.

"Whatever, you know you dig me!" He started to lean in closer. NOT GOOD NOT GOOD!!!

" In you're dreams creep!!" Just as I said that the hall moniter, Noah, saw us. Thank God! Although I was a little disappointed.

"Guys why aren't you in class and you are not allowed to make-out in the hallway." Noah said.

"Beat it Nerd!" Duncan said with anger that his plan was

Since he wasn't paying attention to me, I slipped under him and ran away to class. I couldn't help but laugh at the dumbfounded look on his face, so when I was in class I was still laughing.

"And where were you Miss Stevens?!?!" My teacher screamed.

"I..I....uhh...." was all I could sum up

"Just take your seat!" she snapped.

"Okay!" I ran to my seat next to my best friend Bridgette. She passed me a note from under the desk.......Where were you Courtney all I could hear was you screaming somethin about a pig? Was Duncan with you again?

I wrote back....Well first i woke up late and had to run to my locker and once I got there Duncan pinned me against the wall and wouldn't let me go unless i kissed him..... I threw the note when the teacher wasn't looking and about 2 seconds later it came right back at me. She wrote.....OMG! Did you kiss him Court?!?! ............Then me........NO I DID NOT KISS THAT PREVETED CREEP! Noah came and I ran away.....Then her...Oh

Then the teacher came and snatched up the note. Crap!.....Lucky I had her because all she did was throw it away instead of reading it like everyone wanted her to. Right when she was about to speak the bell rang and I ran out asap with Bridge following close behind.

**Duncans POV:**

Stupid Noah! I was just about to make-out with Princess when he popped up and she got away! Stupid nerd better watch his back!

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even notice my friend Goeff comming.

"Woah dude, I was just walkin' down the hall and I saw these chicks. You wouldn't belive how hot they were! Especially this blonde, she was wearing a blue hoodie and capris but her face was unbelivable!!"

"Oh that's Princess and Malibu", Geoff just moved here last week so he doesn't know everyone as much as I do.

"Who?"

"Princess....I mean Courtney is the incredibly smokin' hot chick with the brown hair and mocha skin, and Bridgette is the one you saw who I call Malibu since shes a surfer chick."

"Wow Bridgette, I need to talk to her. Oh and so that's the princess I've been hearing about."

"What have you heard?!?" I asked getting defensively.

" Just how everyone says that Duncan loves his a princess and how you carved 'D+C4ever' in your desk."

"First I ain't in love and second yeah i like Princess. I mean with her beatiful hair, her incredibly hot features, the way she looks when she blushes and that sexy body!" I said lost in thought once again, except this time they were about Courtneys' body.

"okkkkkkk....whatever I'm gonna go talk to Bridge and Court you commin?" he says.

"nahhh"

"Ok see ya later dude!"

I just waved. I started thinking about Courtney again. Damn was she smokin'!! I mean wow! The bell rang, taking me out of my trance. I wasn't going to skip next

period though since I had it with Princess. Today was gonna be fun, I just know it!!

**Geoffs POV:**

Well I finally found the two girls but the bell rang before I could even say anything! I feel so stupid now because I have the same class with them and I never even

noticed! Also I was staring at Bridge so much that I walked into a wall!! She must think I'm a complete dork now!!! Duncan came in just in time to see my little stunt...Great....

"Dude! You are such a dork!!! hahahahaha" He was laughing so hard now that he was almost crying.

"Duncan, you're so immature!!!" This comming from....uhhhh..COURTNEY!!! Thats right, thats her name!

**Duncans POV:**

Of course Courtney comes and buts in! But hey, I can never resist an oppurtunity to piss her off! She is so sexy when she's angry!

"Sorry Princess but it was just really funny. Can't I laugh without you comming and ruining it."

"You can do whatever you want but you don't have to be such a rude pain in the ass!" She says. She gets pissy real fast!

"Yeah, and you can get that pole out of yours so you wouldn't be so uptight all the time!" Why do I love starting fights? I don't know but its sure as hell fun with Princess.

"You're so-"

"Ok! How about we sit down before you two start clawing at eachother?" Bridgette interupted.

"Fine," I say " but Princess, you look so fucking hot when your pissed" and with that, I winked at her and sat down in my seat. Ha! Out of the corner of my I could see

her turn bright red! She was about to open her mouth again but the stupid ass teacher came in and told everyone to sit.

Class went on like any other normal class would. Boring teacher, endless yapping from him, and students waiting anxiously for the bell to ring. After about an hour, the

bell rang. Once we walked out I saw Geoff take Malibu away leaving Princess alone...at her locker...again! I snuck behind her and wrapped my arms around her.

I could feel her heart pound like it was about to come out of her chest when I leaned over so my lips were right next to her ear, barley touching them.

"Hey princess, you know you should really try to take better control of your temper. Do you know how much you turned me on last period." I whispered seductivley

into her ear, then lightly kissing her neck. She spun around but I pushed her against the lockers again. Her face became cherry red again. I started rubbing my hand up

and down her arm.

"uhh D-Duncan" Her voice came out barley as a whisper. I started leaning in closer and she was even leaning in. I closed my eyes but they shot open at the sound of

a girly squeal.

"Wow! I didn't know you two were actually a couple!!" Why couldn't Geoff have keepen Malibu occupied longer. Damn! Everyone keeps ruining my moments!

Courtney quickly pushed me away with as much force as possible.

"What! No no no no were are not a couple! He is just a disgusting pervert that keeps trying to make-out with me!Against my will I might add!" She says to Bridgette,

but I can hear the disappointment in her voice.

"It's not against your will if you liked it. And you definetly liked it." I say.

" I most certainly did not!" She protests.

"Ok whatever you say. Oh but Court I gotta talk to you about something come on!" Bridgette exclaims while tugging at Courtneys arm.

"ok....." Bridgette tugs her away before Courtney could finish her sentence.

I turn to Geoff who has the biggest smile plastered on his face.

"What was that all about? She seemed excited?" I was very confused.

"I'm havin a party this weekend dude! I asked her if she wanted to go with me and she said she'd go as long as Court went!!!" He was very pumped.

"Well that might be a problem since Princess isn't the partying type," I hear Malibu shiek an excited squeal from across the hall,"never mind. Sounds like she's going." Then I snap back into reality."Wait! Princess is going to your party?!?!"

"Yeah dude! You should come! You know like a double date?"

"Count me in! I wouldn't miss this for the world!"

**Me: So there's chapter 1!! I really hope you liked it! It was my very first so I know it probably sucks. Also, I know lots of stories involve Duncan and Courtney going to Geoffs party, but trust me! This is only to set up everything OK! so the party isn't the main focus of the story!**

**Please review and tell me what you think. Post ideas and constructive critism but please not to bad!! Ok so bye!**

**Izzy: Click that button down there or you'll end up like my pet frog who wanted to sun bathe in space!!!!!!**


	2. Fast friends and regrets

**Me: Hey whats up!!! Ok well heres chapter 2!! Thanks to the people who reviewed!**

**Duncan: It sucked last time! I didn't even get to kiss her! And everyone kept comming in at the wrong time and ruining it!**

**Courtney: Duncan don't be so rude to her!!**

**Duncan: I can't wait for the party though! Your fun when you let loose!**

**Courtney: I can change my mind about going you know!**

**Me: No, I can. And your going but I'm gonna make it a little different then all the other parties I've read you guys go to. Oh and the next chapter is going to be the party! I wanted to add more to that day.**

**Duncan: This better be good!**

**Izzy: Hey you guys remember the time we went to a party and I showed up with a chainsaw and you were all like ahhhh it's the killer!**

**Me: where did you come from??**

**Izzy: I followed you here and chopped down your front door!**

**Me: What?!?! I'll take care of you after the story!**

**Izzy: Ohh super fun!!Bring it on Writer person!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any characters except the ones I invent.**

**Courtney POV:**

Bridgette pulled me by the arm to the end of the hall for something 'urgent'. She was squealing and jumping around so I just stood there clueless.

"Court! You'll never guess what! Geoff asked me to go to his party with him!!" She was very excited.

" That's great Bridgette!" I was truly happy for her.

"Yeah but there's this one little thing I wanted to know." She looked down at the ground and her face dropped a little.

"What?"

" Will you come with me? I really want you to go so it won't be that hard for me. Please please please!!!" She was now pleading on her hands and knees.

"I don't know Bridge? It's not really my thing and-" Bridgette was doing a puppy dog face now "Ok! I will go!" She looked so happy, and I didn't want to disappoint her. What kind of friend would I be?

"Yay!!!!!" She shieked so loud that i had to cover my ears to prevent damage. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Duncan with a huge smile on his face and he was staring at was

gonna be a bad day, I just know it!

School went on that day like everyday. I sat with my friends at lunch; Bridgette, Gwen, and LeShawana. I could see the new girl, McKenna, looking for somewhere

to sit. Poor girl. It must be hard being the new girl, I thought, but she was getting alot of attention from the guys! She was about 5'6 with brown hair just past her shoulders. She had curves in all the right places

and looked very pretty. She wore a black shirt with a puple jacket, skinny jeans and some hoop earings.

She sat alone at the table across from us, but I could see all the boys starting to make their way over there. I stood up before they did and walked over to her.

" Hey uhh McKenna right?" I said as friendly as I could.

"Yeah." She sounded very embarrassed on account of everyone starring at her.

"I'm Courtney! Do you want to sit over there with me and my friends?"

"Sure! Thanks"

"Okay well this is Bridgette, Gwen, and Leshawana," I say introducing her to everyone, "Guys, this is McKenna shes new here."

"Hey where did you move from?" Gwen asked

"I came from Toronto(A.N- I thought i should keep them in Canada) but i was born in America" She replied. All through lunch we just kept talking about things,and occasionally being interuppted by a few

boys, but other than that we wern't distracted from our endless chatter. We became fast friends.

I walked her to P.E. since we had it toghether. I was praying that Duncan would ditch today, but so far almost nothing has gone my way.

**Duncan POV:**

I decided to skip P.E today. I'm sad cuz I wanna bug Princess but I'll make sure to give her the full package tomorrow. I turned the corner and saw her and some other hot girl talking. I decided to have a little fun. Once they turned the corner to go into the Gym, they saw me blocking their way.

"Hey hot stuff." I say.

"Don't call me that!" She says.

"You know you like your names." I say while moving closer to her. There is about a inch between our bodies. "You know you want me so bad but your to scared to admit it." I smirked at her.

"I uhh uhh" was all she said. We stayed like that for a minute, just staring at eachother.

"uhhhhh excuse me, Court? Should I leave?" That other girl started talking. I forgot she was even there.

When I looked at her she looked very uncomfortable.

"Ohh no no sorry" Courtney pushed me away again.

"You sure Court? Ohh and by the way I'm McKenna." The girl said turning to me.

"I'm Duncan, Courtneys love-"Courtney slapped the back of my head.

"Sorry McKenna. This is Duncan the biggest peverted creep you'd ever meet" she said glaring at me.

"No, I'm her perverted creep." I said winking at Princess which only made her become even more red.

"Ok well let's go Court. Bye Duncan!" McKenna said waving at they left I went home to start planning on the next day at the party. This is going to be fun!

**Courtney POV:**

Damn damn damn!!!! Why is he so fucking hot! I can't even control myself when he comes close! Ugghh!!

It's okay Court, don't let him get to you! He's a no good perverted delinquent!

While I was ranting in my head McKenna tapped me on the shoulder. I turned to see her just smiling at me and I already knew what she was going to ask.

"Court, is that your boyfriend?!?!? He's hot!"

"NO HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!!!! HE'S JUST A PERVERTED STALKER WHO NEVER LEAVES ME ALONE!!" I screamed at her

"Ok Court calm down! You get scary when you're mad!"

"Sorry. It's just that he hasn't left me alone all day. I'm just happy this is the last period then I can go home."

"Yeah I know. So what are you doing tomorrow??" she asks.

"Well Bridgette is pulling me to Geoffs party tomorrow." I say very flat.

"Oh I'm going to! I hope I see you there!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah! It'll be fun!" I try to sound happy but I'm actually very dissappointed about the whole thing.

We go to gym, run the mile, the bell rings and then I run to my car trying very hard to avoid Duncan. I can't belive I'm going to that party tomorrow! ugghh

What we do for friends!!

**Me: Well I hope you like this chapter! Its's a little rushed but I wanted to add one of my own characters. In the next chapter they go to the party.**

**-Izzy falls out of the vent-**

**Izzy: Hahahaha!!!!! YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Me: UGHH NOT AGAIN!!**

**Bridgette: Review unless you don't want tdiDXC123 to update. She gets her feelings hurt when people don't like her stuff.**


	3. Getting ready for the worst or best day

**Me: Ok here is chapter 3. This story is going to start to get really complicated later. I'm also going to introduce a new character soon.**

**Duncan: Wow! I can't belive what you did to Izzy!! I didn't know you had it in you.**

**Courtney: Try and go easy on her today. She is exhausted from fighting Izzy.**

**Me: Ok I've also decided that the party is the next chapter because I don't want this to be so long.**

**Geoff: Awwww!! I was really looking forward to my awesome party!**

**Me: Wait?!? How did you get in here?!?!?!**

**Geoff: You like have no front door dudette.**

**Me: Stupid Izzy!! I'm glad I took care of her.**

**Geoff: What did you do?**

**Me: Well I caught up to her and hit her with a metal bat but she actually liked it and then she stuck a paint gun at me. I grabbed a big rock and chucked it at her, which made her drop the gun. Then it turned out to be a karate fight for a while until I got her in a choker hold and made her pass out. Finally I took the gun and shot her in the face and then tied her up in the corner over there.**

**Geoff: WOW! Ok umm I gotta go!**

***Izzy wakes up***

**Izzy: Wow tdiDXC123! that was super fun! Lets do it again!**

**Me: No!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters yadayadayadayadayada**

**Courtney POV:**

_I was giggling. I was alone with someone in the most beautiful romantic place I've ever seen. Someone was tickling me. I felt happy, calm, and relaxed. The mysterious person lifted his head to reveal to me who it was. Duncan._

_He looked so handsome with his beautiful smile. He leaned in and kissed me passionatley and I kissed back, enjoy the moment. I was in heaven. Alone with him. He opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was a loud beeping. It became louder and louder with each comming second. It was only when I reached out to grab him that I realized.....it was a dream._

Damn! That was an awesome dream.....Wait a minute?!?! What am I saying. That was more a nightmare then a dream.

My mom was banging on the door, trying to talk to me.

"Courtney! Get up! It's 9:30!!"

"Ugghh" I was dreading this day all night! I was going to Geoffs party with Bridgette, and there was no doubt that Duncan would show up. Bridgette would probably leave me with him. Like I said, today was gonna be bad. He's so obnoxious, but for some idiotic reason, I can't get him out of my head! Not that I like him or anything, its just that he creases me so much that I started to predict when he was comming and what he would do. I'm even dreaming horrible nightmares about him!! I think I'm actually going insane.

"COURTNEY!! GET UP NOW!!!!!"

"COMMING!"

I got up, got dressed into my usual outfit, and ran down stairs to have breakfeast. I wanted to get ready at Bridgettes' tonight, so I called and asked if she could come pick me up.

I made some cereal and tried to ignore my family. Last night, I told them I was going to a party, and they would not stop pestering me with questions.

"So Courtney, I hear you're gonna go out to a wild party tonight." Why does my stupid sister have to bring it up?

"Yeah I am, with Bridgette. She really wanted me to go."

"Oh! Well I heard a certain boy was gonna be with you." Of course she needs to make it worse!!

"BOY!?!?! WHAT BOY?!?!" My father buts in as well.

"Uhh no one daddy!It's just-" I hear Bridgette outside honking her horn,"Oh, there's Bridgtette! I gotta go!" And I fled before they could say another word.

I saw Bridgette outside infront of her car waiting for me.

"God Courtney. What took you so long?" She asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Ugghh! My family is so annoying! They wouldn't stop asking questions!" I replied as I took a seat in her car. She walked into the drivers seat and started driving.

"So.......You gonna go with Duncan to the party?" Bridgette asked in a mocking tone.

"NO!! Whay would I go with that Ogre!?!?" I was already very mad. I think this is a new record.

"Well, McKenna told me about you and Duncans little meeting yesterday. Seems to me like your a couple since you were going along with it happily." She answered matter-o-factly.

"Oh! Ummm..well..I.. he just caught me offgaurd. That's it, and then I was just shocked so I didn't do anything about it!" I said, although It didn't sound all that convincing, even to me!

What's wrong with me lately?

"Uh huh. Yeah. Ok." She said while giggling a bit.

I didn't want to talk about the subject anymore, so I just started staring out the window until we reached her house. It was a normal two-story house but a little bit bigger than others. Her brother,Jake, was outside of the playing football with his friend when he saw us. Jake has had a huge crush on Courtney since the 3rd. grade. He was always way to crazy sometimes when he was around her that she would dread comming over at times. He started moving towards them once Bridgette parked.

"Hey Courtney! I didn't know you were comming?" He said. You could hear the enthusiasm in his voice.

"Yeah. Bridgettes going to help me get an outfit for tonight." I moved closer to the door with each step.

"Oh. That party. I'm not allowed to go. It would've been fun if I could though."

"Ok, well see ya Jake!" I ran inside. I could hear Bridgette start to talk but the only things I could make out were, "She's not interested" and "why are you stalking her". I ran into her room and just waited for Bridgette to come. I was helping hr find an outfit, but she also wants to pick one out for me. No doubt I was her big barbie doll tonight. This was going to be interesting.

********************************

"Are you sure this looks ok?" Unlike I predicted, we spent hours trying to find a good outfit for ME!!!! Ok! I thought it would all be for Bridgette. but after like 10 minutes, she found 'the one'. She wore black skinny jeans with a dark blue 'V' neck shirt with sleeves that came to about above her elbows and lots of accessories.

Then we started to do me. I was wearing a purple tank top with a black one underneath, black short-shorts, jewlery everywhere, and my make-up very well done.

"You look awesome!!" Bridgette was very giddy about everything. The party was in less than a half hour.

"I'm not so sure Bridgette, I mean I don't look like a skank?" I was just worried about a certain someone getting even more perverted than usual.

"You are fine!!!!!! Now come on! Geoff and Duncan are going to pick us up."

"Ok fine. Let's go." I said, and right when I did, Bridgettes phone rang.

"Hey......Yeah we're ready...uh huh.. ok.......bye." She shut the phone "They're here!"

"Oh joy!" Note the sarcastic tone in my voice.

We headed downstairs and walked (or I did) outside where Geoff and _him_ were waiting. Both boys went bug eyed when they saw us in our outfits. I'm pretty sure there was a little drool there too. ;-D

Geoff ran over to Bridgette imeadeatley and she ran to. They went over and he just kept on commenting her on how hot she looked and stuff. Now I was just standing there uncomfortably waiting for what Duncan would say. He started walking towards me.

"Wow!! Princess you look absolutley amazing!" Wow that was unexpected.

I was pretty sure it was gonna be more like 'You getting all dressed up for me' and 'sexy outfit hotstuff', but this, this was actually....nice!

"Umm thanks Duncan." I said. I admit I was blushing like crazy!

Bridgette was in the car with Geoff talking but me and Duncan were just staring at eachother. It was very silent for a while so I decided to break it.

"Ok are we gonna go to the party or not?"

"Yeah Princess lets go....And by the way, we have a few friends in the car so your gonna have to sit on my lap." He smirked at me.

"Wait! WHAT! No no no no no!" I am NOT sitting on his lap!

"Court! Come on we have to go!" Bridgette apparently was all for it.

"Fine! But I swear Duncan, if you try anything I will personaly make sure you cant have kids!"

"Ok but don't try anything with me. You know you can't resist this man candy!" He waggled his eyebrow. I fake barfed.

II climbed into the car trying my best to ignore Duncans face. I know he was smirking at ! Did he just touch my butt!!!

**Duncan POV:**

While we were driving I noticed how close I was to her butt and how its so cramped in here that she can't hurt me! I moved my hand from the small of her back down to her ass and started to squeeze it. _Wow! This is so fucking awesome!! _I could feel her body completely stiffen.

"DUNCAN! YOU PERVERTED VILE PIG! STOP GRABBING MY ASS OR I'LL HURT YOU SO FUCKING BAD!!"

"Go ahead darling hurt me if you don't like it" She tried to move her arm in the right position to hit me but there was no room.

"HA! Told you you liked it!" She kept squirming until there wasn't anymore room and her chest was squished to my face.

"AHHH! GET OFFF OF ME!!"

"Well Princees your on top of me! But I like your arangements better! I didn't know you wanted me so bad. I said to her. This was deffinetley so far the best night of my life!

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" She screamed for the rest of the ride there calling me names and squrming into different, sexy positions. This was going to be so awesome tonight!

**Me: Well there is chapter 3!!!! And I promise that the next chapter is the party!**

**Duncan: This is by far, the BEST chapter you have ever written!!!!**

**Courtney: I hated it soo much!!!! And you DUNCAN, YOU ARE SO DISGUSTING!!  
**

**Bridgette: I actually thought the chapter was kinda cute!!!  
**

**Courtney: WHAT!! Bridgette, I thought you were on my side!Aggh.**

**Me: It's all already written so yeah whats done is done.**

**Courtney:Whatever I'm so sick of you all!**

**Duncan: Review if you like her story, if you hate it or if you love it. Post ideas suggestions and comments! If you do then she will make more stuff with me and Princess!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!! **


	4. The Party

**Me: Ok everyone! Here's chappie #4! I think it's bad but I wanted to get it over with.**

**Duncan: Yes! It's finally the party! Not enough touching, but it's okay.**

**Me: Yes people it's the party! So yeah.**

**Courtney: I hate you so much you know that!**

**Me: Me??? Why?**

**Courtney: I hate this chapter! I act so weird!**

**Me: Yeah its cute! And by the way thanks to people who reviewed my story! It really makes me feel happy when I get reviews! Btw I'm sick right now so this is chapter may be stupid.**

**Diclaimer: I don't own anything at all except for my people and blablablablablablabla**

**Courtney POV:**

"Ohhh Duncan!! When I get out of this car I'm going to beat the living shit out of you!" He is still rubbing my ass!

"Ok. Whatever you say hotstuff," He smirked at me but I just glared,"Ok I'm sorry. I'll stop if you really want me to", he said as he pulled my head so it was lying against his chest while he stroked my hair.

"Umm Ok?" Ok, is Duncan bipolar or something?? One minute he's this disgusting excuse for a human, and the next he's this sweet, loving, nice guy. Ughhh HE IS SO CONFUSING!!

We drove for another few minutes until we reached Geoffs house. It was this huge place and you could tell there was a party by all the people out front, the loud music, and the trash everywhere! I saw a few people from school I knew, esspecially McKenna. She was hanging out with this one guy in the front yard.

"Ok dudes and dudettes, we're here! Let's PARTY!!WOOOHOO!!" Geoff was screaming.

Bridgette opened they door on my side so I could get out. I jumped right off of Duncan.

"Let's just get this over with Bridgette."

"Dont sound like it's a punishment. I know I'm gonna have a great time!" Bridgette says with a wink towards Geoff.

**Duncan POV:**

"Whatever I'll be right back." She started to walk away.

"Hey princess! Where you going?" No way is she getting away that easy.

"Anywhere away from you, you disgusting pig!"

"Love you too Princess!" I waved.

"Dude! Are you just going to let her walk away?!?" Geoff asked me.

"No way dude! I'll let her get her snobbyness out first then I'll party with her. Just wait I'll make sure tonight is awesome!" I said earning a fist bump from Geoff.

"Awesome plan dude! Hey where did Bridgette go?!?!"

"Looks like she's going off with Princess" I pointed the direction and he took off.

"Later dude!"

"Dude just met the chick and he's already whipped" I said more to myself than anyone else. Tonight though I'll make sure Courtney has an awesome time with me.

(btw i know its a short pov, it was an accident)

**Courtney POV:**

I had to get away from Duncan! And I needed a distraction, and then I found McKenna. _Perfect._

I left and hurried to her. I know this will be a great way to avoid Duncan.

"Hey Kenna!" I gave her a hug.

"Courtney!! Finally your here!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah I just came! I rode with Duncan and he was freaking grabbin my ass the whole ride!" I crossed my arms to prove my point,"He is such a pervert!"

"Is this guy your boyfriend?" The guy next to McKenna said.

"Wait, who are you? I'm Courtney by the way." I reached out my hand to shake his.

"I'm Daniel, and you didn't answer my question." He smirked at me. _ARGGHH!! Does every guy do that!?!?!_

"No! He's a perverted delinquent that won't leave me alone!"

"Well I can see why he can't leave you alone!" Hey winked at me. _Ugghh I think the whole world is like Duncan!_

"Ok Dan lay off her! You just met her!" McKenna says.

"Oh McKenna, is this your boyfriend?" I got a better look of him now. He was about 5'9 maybe taller and he had black hair that hung over his face. He had tan skin and a really nice body. He actually looks kinda hot. I've seen better though.... (A.N.-She thinkin about Duncan!)

"Oh no no no no! This is my friend Daniel! He is my best friend in the whole world but it's not like that!"

"Oh sorry." That's kinda embarassing.

"So I'm availible if that was your question." Daniel said to me.

"Uhh no, it wasn't. Anyway I-"

"Hey McKenna! I'm so glad your here!!" Bridgette interupted me.

"Oh hey Bridge!" They hugged.

"Come on Court! You said you'd stay with me! Let's go!! You to Kenna!" Bridgette was tugging at us.

"Ok ok! Bye Daniel." I waved and was going to say something else but she pulled me so hard and yanked me to the ground.

"Oww! Where are we even going?" I was really not looking forward to anything at this party

"With Geoff! Duhh!" and then she yanked me into the house.

**Duncan POV:**

Geoff was giving me a little tour of the house. He showed me the kitchen,-filled with beer cans and drunk dudes- and the livingroom-which had an awesome stereo system turned loud so you could barley hear- and lastly the roof- filled with lots of chicks! I've seen better though...ALOT better.

One came up to me.

"Hi there I'm Selena sexy thing!" She said very seductivley to me, so close I could smell the alchohol on her breath.

"Duncan. And I'm sure someone as hot as you is already taken, so I'll just-" I started walking away. Princess should be done blowin off steam, and I actually don't feel like cheap skanks new? (A.N.-No offense to anyone with that name its just this one girl with that name I know)

"NO! You have to stay! we were about to play some dares! Just a few minutes! Your friends too!" Ehhh maybe one minute wouldn't hurt. Besides I'm only human.

"Ok sure. Dj, Geoff, Trent, guys come here!" The guys came over and sat down. I saw Trent smile at this one girl. She looked kinda Goth though but still hot.

"Ok well this is Gwen, Lindsay, Katie, Sadie, Heather, and myself." Heather flashed me a smile(EEEESSSHHH),"Soooo who is first?"

"Ooh ooh me!", Lindsay was raisin her hand and wavin it around.

"JUST GO LINSYIT!" Heather screamed she looked kinda hot but she seemed very BITCHY!

"OK! Gwen I dare you and that guy to kiss!" Both Gwen and Trent looked away blushing before reluctantly doing a little peck on the lips.

"That's not a kiss!" Heather said to Gwen.

"Well I-"

Just then Malibu and Princess came through the door. My luck just changed.

"Hey Geoff! So what you doing?" Bridgette asked while taking a seat next to Geoff.

"Just darin' wanna join?"

"Sure! Come on Court sit down!" Malibu pulled Courtney down to the floor.

"Okay! Gosh Bridge you are so mean!" She scooted over to me.

"I new you'd come back Princess." I slung my arm around her shoulder.

"Don't touch me." She slapped my arm right off of herself.

"Ok my turn!!", Gwen looked at me and winked which I new meant that she was plannin something. "Duncan I dare you to give that girl next to you a real kiss!" _Yes! I like this girl already! _

I turned to Princess who was blushing like crazy. I lent in but she pushed me away.

"OMG! Just give him a kiss! Like this!" Selena grabbed my shirt and smashed her lips onto mine.

"UGGHH!" I saw Courtney storm out of the room and I pushed the skank off.

"What the hell!?!?"

"UGGHH, better go get Courtney before she takes off again!" Bridgette ran downstairs and I followed. _Damn, damn, damn, damn_!

**Courtney POV:**

Uggh! I can't belive him! I mean I shouldn't care but come on! You can't just go off and make out with some total whore right in front of me! Either way I had to get out of there and away from _him_. Something happened when I saw her kiss him like that, like I was....jealous? _But why would I? I don't even like him but...Uggh why am I even thinking this!?!? _

I was downstairs and flopped down in the couch and let my mind wander.

_Why am I so mad? It wasn't like she kissed my boyfriend? He isn't even my friend!_

I touched my face and I realized I was crying.

_I'm so pathetic!_

"Hey are you alright?" Daniel suddenley came up to me.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just that, well I don't even know!" I tried to find my voice.

"Ok....Well this is a party and you shouldn't be mopping around here the whole night?" He reached his hand out to me but I turned it away.

"I don't wanna DO anything!" I can't belive I'm mopping over something so stupid!

"You may not know me but you should know I DON'T take no for an answer!" He grabbed me and pulled me up.

"You sound like one of those stupid guys from movies." I giggled.

"Come on."

He pulled me into the livingroom where everyone was dancing. I scanned the room and imeadetley saw McKenna. She ran towards me.

"Hey come on guys I wanna show you something!" She pulled us into the kitchen. _I am getting pulled around everywhere today!_

We walked into the kitchen and my mouth dropped to the floor. Not only was it covered with beer cans but they were stacked into a pyramid that took up the _entire_ room!

"Here!" McKenna handed me a beer.

"Oh no no. I don't drink." I said setting it down.

"It's ok! You can try! I'll make sure you don't take to much." She shoved it back at me and I looked uneasily at it." Don't worry! It will taste bad at first but after a couple of sips its really good!"

I took a big sip out of it and almost spit it out all over Daniel.

"Ahhh! This is horrible"

"Just take a few more sips and it will get better!" She reassured me.

I took about 10 more sips until it actually started to be good.

"WOW!"I gulped some more down.

"I know right? Now come with me. We are gonna have some fun!" We walked back into the livingroom and she PULLED me to the middle of the room.

"Let's dance!" The song Down started to come on.

_Baby are you down down down down down,_

_Down, Down,_

_Even if the sky is falling down,_

_Down, down_

_Ooh _

"I can't! I suck" and honestly, I'm to embarassed!

"Here just dance with me." Daniel grabbed my hand and started helping me dance. "Just you know shake your hips and follow the beat I guess." I tried.

_You oughta know, tonight is the night to let it go,_

_Put on a show, I wanna see how you lose control,_

_So leave it behind 'cause we, have a night to get away,_

_So come on and fly with me, as we make our great escape._

"Ohh I love this song!" Bridgette ran into the room.

"Hey Bridge come dance with me!" I was starting to like the dancing!

She came up and joined me.

_So baby don't worry, you are my only,_

_You won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down,_

_You'll be my only, no need to worry,_

_Baby are you down down down down down,_

_Down, Down,_

_Baby are you down down down down down,_

_Down, Down,_

_Even if the sky is falling down,_

I forgot about everything in a second and suddenley was over come by something. I went to Daniel started dancing with him more.

I was spinning and jumping and I really don't think I was myself anymore. But I was also drinking while I was dancing so it might have been making me a little... (A.N.-This is Courtneys party girl commin out and yes I know it happens alot but I had to use it for now)

_Just let it be, come on and bring your body next to me,_

_I'll take you away, hey, turn this place into our private getaway,_

Daniel was dancing close to me. I kinda liked it.

_So leave it behind 'cause we, have a night to get away,_

_So come on and fly with me, as we make our great escape,_

_So baby don't worry, you are my only,_

_You won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down,_

_You'll be my only, no need to worry,_

_Baby are you down down down down down,_

_Down, Down,_

_Baby are you down down down down down, _

Daniel stopped dancing and then checked his phone.

"I have to go. So I'll see you later?" Nooo! I was just finally having fun.

"Yeah! Ok, See ya. I waved him good bye and felt a liitle sadness that he had to leave.

Bridgette pulled me back and me her and McKenna danced for the rest of the song. _Sadness recovered_

Once it was over I sat on the couch again panting. I think I actually danced kinda good!

"Whhoo hoo!" Both of my friends cheered as they sat next to me. "That was so fun!"

"Wow Princess I didn't know you had it in you!" I wonder who said it. DUHH!

"When did you come?"

"Just for the ending! It was sweet!" Duncan winked at me and I felt a little flutter in my stomach. He sat on the other side of me and put his arm around my waist.

"Nice moves dudettes!" Geoff was grinning ear to ear as he sat next to Bridgette. "I bet you made all the guys jealous of me!"

"Speaking of jealous", Duncan said putting a finger to his chin, "a certain Princess was really jealous of me being kissed by someone!" I totally forgot this subject and frankly, I didn't want it brought up.

"First, I was NOT jealous, and second, I only left because I didn't want to watch the _revolting_ sight of you and one of your cheap skanks!" I said standing up and grabbing a beer.

"Uhh huh. Keep telling yourself that. Hey, since when do you actually drink?" He asked in slight amazment.

"McKenna made me try it. It's nice." I took another sip.

"Well well well! The uptight Pincess is letting go!" Duncan smirked.

I had another sip and grabbed Bridette, igroning Duncan. "Come on let's dance! WHOO HOO!" I started dancing again but i felt kinda....hyper now? I'm not sure how to describe it?

I shook my hips and twirled around like no one else was there. I was shakin everything and I could see Duncan goin bug eyed. So I spun over to him.

"Come dance with me!" And I grabbed his hand and pulled him over to my spot.

I was dancing with the beat of the song with Duncan next to me when he leaned in and whispered something in my ear."Almost every guy here is starin at your sexy dancing".

I don't think I was thinking straight anymore because I said "Well, lets give them a show!" and grabbed onto Duncans neck and twirled around him. I jumped onto him for a moment and raised my arm in the air screaming "WHOO HOO!".

**Duncan POV:**

WOW! Princess has got some _really _nice dance moves! And I admit, it was so fucking hard not to grab her and makeout with her. _I was practically drooling!_

I was mesmerized by all this sexy dancing and then to make it even more awesome she started grinding against me! I easily danced along with her. _Wink wink!_

Courtney stopped when the music did, and I whimpered a little by the end of our dancing. She pulled out her cell phone and almost shieked when she saw the time.

"OH MY GOD! I"M SO DEAD!" She turned and went over to Malibu. "Bridge! I need to get home now! My parents are gonna kill me!" _Its only like 12:30?_

"Awwww! I really want to stay longer!" Bridgette complained.

"I can take you home Princess." I offered. Hey, maybe I'll get a kiss.

"That's great! Go with him!" Bridgette said pushing her towards me.

"Wait? Didn't you get a ride with Geoff?" She asked hesitantly.

"I drove here and I went with him to pick you up. So you gonna come with me or not?" I asked.

"Umm.. well..I uhh...ok." She finally accepted. _Yes!_

She hugged her two friends and waved to Geoff. I walked her to the front where I had the car I borrowed.

"Nice! I thought it would be some stupid motercycle!" She said.

"My motercycle is back at home! I just decided to take my bros car cuz my motercycle is a little busted." I said getting in.

While we drove, the only talk was just her sreaming at me when I'd put my hand on her leg and her giving me directions.

****

I pulled up to her house and got out. She walked over to me.

"Umm thanks Duncan for driving me home. I'll see ya later." She turned to walk away, but I grabbed her wrist and spun her around.

"Hey? Don't I get a kiss sweethart?" I wiggled my eyebrow.

"Not on your life! Besides, this would be to cliche, me kissing you after a party on my doorstep." She turned again but I wouldn't let her go with that.

"Come on! You know you can't resist this sexy stud."

"Right Duncan! I'm drooling!" I looked at her deep into her eyes and then I noticed I was still holding her hand. "Fine!" I leaned in to kiss her and she leaned in, then pulled away. Then she leant in again then when we were about a centimeter apart she pulled back. She was smirking and giggling. One more time she leaned in but about an inch away breathed on me. _Peppermint and alcohol._

"That's all you get now." She whispered and then took off into her house. _That little tease! Man that girl is driving me crazy! Can't wait 'till tomorrow! _

I turned to get back into the car and saw some cops zooming through the street.

"Whatever"

I drove to my house and tried to go to sleep but I couldn't get a certain someone off my mind. _Damn!_

**Me: Uhh I think this chapter sucks! It didn't come out the way I wanted! Arrgg! *kicks computer***

**Courtney: I agree.**

**Duncan: AWW. You just don't like it because you were completely all over me!**

**Courtney: Was not! Besides I kinda like that Daniel guy! He is nicer than you!**

**Duncan: You also said that you've seen much better than him. Translation, ME!**

**Me:Will you 2 shut up! God it's cute when you fight but after a while it's annoying!**

**Duncan: What crawled up your ass?**

**Bridgette: She is sick today and she is a little grumpy.**

**Me: I finally wrote the last of it today since I was home. Ok well I promise the next chappie will be sooner then this was.**

**Bridgette: I thought it was really good!**

**Geoff: It was awesome dudette!!**

**LeShawna: It's cute! Hon, Its great!**

**Me: Thanks guys! I hope that other people like it though.**

**Trent: One suggestion. Put more me and Gwen in it! I had no words, but I did get a kiss.**

**Duncan: Right. And no it needs more me and Princess makin out!**

**Me: Anyway, Trent I will put some more of you cuz this story is gonna be on double dates. And lastly goodbye people of fanfiction. I hope you like this chapter!**

**Bridgette: Review! In the next she told me that Duncan and Courtney get caught doing something.**

**REVIEW*REVIEW*REVIEW*REVIEW*REVIEW*REVIEW**


	5. Cris McPedophile and Strict dads

**Me: Hello again people!!!Sorry I took so long with this! I got sick then was really busy. Then I moved and alot of shit happened. Anyway its done and i will update alot sooner from now on! Btw, my name is McKenna and my best friend is Daniel! (he such a flirt)Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm glad some people like my story!**

**Duncan: I HATE YOU!!!!**

**Me: Why?? What did I do!**

**Duncan: You made us wait for months and I didn't even get a kiss!**

**Courtney: I love you so much! *gives author a hug***

**Me: Well I'm sorry everyone, including Courtney.**

**Courtney: Why me?**

**Me: Oh no reason. Just that you might not like this story from now on.**

**Courtney: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Me: Shut up, or I'll bring Lindsay in here again!**

**Duncan: OOOOOO! Do it! Please!**

**Bridgette: What did Lindsay do??**

**Courtney: I'm sorry! Just don't make me go through that again!**

**Me: Ok. Your safe for now! I'll tell you what happened later Bridgette.**

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue,**

** I don't own TDI, and neither do you! **

**Duncan POV:**

Ring*Ring*Ring*Ring*Ring*RING*

"Hey dude. How was the rest of the party last night" I asked. Trent called me to rant on about his wimpy life again.

"Dude! After you left I hung out with that one chick, you know Gwen, and she is so amazing!" Trent said. _See what I mean._

"Cool dude! What about Geoff, he looked really happy with Malibu?" I asked.

"Oh I forgot to tell you! All of us were having a great time and the fucking POLICE came and stopped it!!!" Trent said with annoyance in his voice. "I almost kissed Gwen, like real kiss, and they made everyone leave!" _Hahahahahahaha!!!! So that's why I saw a police car drive by._

"Sorry dude. You'll see her again." I really could care less about his problems. I mean seriously, I'm tryin to work on Courtney right now. But he's my friend so I gotta help........I guess.

"Yeah! She gave me her phone number!" Trent said.

"Well call her instead of wasting your time-" I heard the phone disconnect. "Bye"

I dialed another number and waited for my caller to answer.

"Hello?" She answers.

"Hey Princess! Did I interrupt your dream about me?"

"Ugghh! What do you want Duncan? I don't have time for your idiotic games today! I have a huge headache!" She sourly said to me.

"Probably a hangover. After all that stuff you drank last night! By the way, I _love_ your dancing!" I let the memories replay in my head. _Ahhhhh, sweet grinding!_

"Duncan! I can't even remember most of it! What did I do?" She asked. _I think I'm gonna play this up!_

"Well, first we started grinding," I heard her groan on the other end innterupting me. " then we went upstairs, started making out and started taking off our clothes........." I say.

"WHAT!!!!!!!!! AND YOU LET ME DO THAT!!! HOW COULD YOU TAKE ADVANTAGE OF ME LIKE THAT AND-" She screaches

"I'm kidding! we didn't do anything like that! Besides, I can get you in bed sober!" I seductivley state.

"Yeah right! Not in a million years! As if! Like I'd ever-"

I hung up on her. What! You would too! Princess can rant for hours! So I grabbed some food and plopped my ass down on the couch. Then when I'm all relaxed, the doorbell rings about ten times!

"Comming! I'm comming damn it! Wait!" I scream at the door. Whoever it is better have 911 on speed dial! Right when I open it, I literaly get trampled by Geoff.

"What the hell is your problem dude!!!" I angrily asked while getting up from the floor.

"Dude, dude! _Cris McLean_ is gonna be at the mall today signing autographs!!" He practically shouted into my face while jumping up and squealing like a girl! _He is turning gay! I mean really!_

"Wow dude, like I give a fuck! Why are you so pumped anyway?" I ask.

"No dude you don't get it. See, girls like Cris apparently, so there will be a whole bunch of chicks there!!" Geoff said. (A.N.- I know cris is kinda lame for teens but in this story pretend he's a really cool celeb)

"Wow dude, that actually sounds sort of smart?"

"So let's go dude, NOW!!" and after that last statement he pushed me out of my house and into his car.

_I wonder if Princess will be there?_

**Courtney POV:**

"Like I'd ever-" Suddenley I heard a dial tone. _Did he just hang up on me!! How dare he! Oh when I see him I'm gonna.......Wait a minute why do I even care! I didn't even wanna talk to him!_

I call Bridgette instead of going into an internal fight with myself about him.

"Hey Bridge-"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Bridgette screams from the other end.

"Bridgette, Bridgette! Calm down! Ok whats happening" I try to calm her before I lose my hearing.

"Ok, you are not gonna belive it! Cris McLean is at the mall right now signing autographs!!!" Bridgette squealed.

"You're kidding right," I say bored. "What's so great about him anyway?"

"Courtney, can you hear me?!?! He is like the greatest celeb right now!!!" She screams again.

"Well, unlike you, I don't pay attention to those stupid things. Esspecially not 30 year old guys who are all full of themselves and hit on teens." I say matter-o-factly.

"Whatever, just go to the mall with me! Please!" She begged.

"Geoffs gonna be there huh?" I ask.

"Yes, and Duncan...." She says at about a whisper.

"Wait, what?!?! No, I'm not going on another double date with you and Geoff!" I scream now.

"Oh please! I know you love Duncan! You'll have fun!!!," I didn't respond. "I'll pay you 20 bucks!" She sings.

"Ok fine, but no more without telling me got it?" I heard her practically scream on the other end. "I'm gonna go before you break my ears! I'll see ya in 20 minutes. Bye"

After doing some yoga, I head to my room to pick out an outfit. For some reason I really wanted to look good! I dug through loads of clothes before picking the perfect one! It was a nice dark blue tube top, which showed off my clevage, and skinny jeans. I added some bracelets and a necklace that Duncan gave me one night, not because I like him, but because it's pretty! _I bet Duncan will faint when he sees this! Wait! I'm going crazy again, why do I care if Duncan likes it?? Cause I DON'T!_

"I love that outfit Court! It really shapes your body nicely!" Someone said.

I look around my room but see no one in site. Once I check my window I see him.............Jake was on the tree in front of my open window! I screamed in absolute terror! I mean how long had he been there?!?!

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!?!" I scream out the window.

"I just wanted to see you. I didn't mean to scare you! Sorry!" He quietly said and jumped into my room. _Holy shit! He is fucking phsyco!!!_

He began walking towards me. I backed up until I hit the wall but he kept advancing on me. He firmly grabbed my waist and lent into me. I struggled but he was to strong and held me there while he was about a centimeter distance. He smashed his lips to mine as hard as he could and realsed my hips to move to my face. Once they were free I kneed him in to crotch and slapped his face. (AN-Cliche right).

"GET OUT!!" I screamed and he booked it out of my house. He knows not to make me angry! After shaking my head a few times I fixed my make-up, grabbed my purse and headed out to my car trying to forget that last incedent. _Told you he was a stalker!_

**Bridgette POV:**

Once Courtney hung up the phone, I bolted to my room. Not only was CRIS MCLEAN gonna be at the mall, but Geoff will be there too, talk about win/win! So I tore through every single outfit until I found a really cute sexy one. I decided on letting my long hair hang down today instead since it made my eyes pop!! _I bet Geoff will be drooling!_ I thought. I grabbed my purse and was about ready to wait for Courtney outside when my dad jumped in front of me.

"And where do you think you're going young lady?" He said in a stern tone. He blocked my path and crossed his arms showing that he was not moving until he got an answer.

"Oh! I'm just going to the mall with Courtney." I say. I tried to duck under his arms to go but he still held still.

"And is Geoff going to be there?" He said his name disgusted.

"Umm I don't know. Maybe." I say in a squeaky voice. _Crap! You sound squeaky you idiot! He knows your lying when you squeak!_

"I know your lying sweethart. You are not going anywhere with that thing from last night! You almost were thrown in jail because of him!" His eyes litterally turned into flames!

"But....but...I..uhh...but-"

"No buts!! You are staying here and that's final!" He interupted me screaming. (A.N.-I know that line is so cliche.=))

With the last word he slammed my door without letting me out.

I paced back and forth in my room deciding what to do. No way was I gonna just stay here! I turned to look out my window and noticed Courtney had arrived. Suddenly, a plan formed in my head. I opened my window and said, "Courtney! Over here!" She turned over to look at me.

"What are you still doing up there? Come on, let's go!" She waved her hand in a come here motion.

"I can't!! My dad won't let me go!! But I have an idea!" I loudly whispher to her. She nodds. "Ok, I need you to call Geoff and ask him to come here" She nodds again and pulls out her phone. We have a nice 'no questions asked' thing in our friendship.

**Duncan POV:**

On the way to the mall, my phone starts to ring. The song "Sexy chick" starts to play with Courtney's name on the screen.

"Perfect song for Courtney dude!" He snickered.

I take out my phone, ignoring his comment, and answer.

"What's up Princess! Didn't get enough of me this morning I see." I smirk.

"Duncan, not now ok. Put Geoff on the phone." She replies in an annoyed tone.

"And why should I do that darling?" I say.

"Bridgette wants to ask him something. Now just give him the phone!" My ear is starting to hurt because of her.

"Hmmmmm," I pretend to think, "I'll do it on one condition."

"Uhhhh what is it?" She hesitantley replies.

"Say, 'Duncan, you are the sexiest, most desirable hotty I've ever met'".

"No! Your already full of youself enough!"

I could hear her and Malibu talk along with a few snickers from Malibu.

"A few simple words and you can talk to Geoff" I sing.

"No Duncan! Now give the phone to Geoff!!" She screams again.

I put the phone on speaker so Geoff could hear.

"Not until you say it." I teasingly say in the same sing-song voice. I heard her huff.

"Fine!," I hear her take a deep breath. "Duncan is the sexiest, most desirable hotty I've ever met" She chokes out.

"Now was that so-"

"JUST GIVE THE DAMN PHONE TO GEOFF!!!"

"As you wish, your majesty" I hand the phone to Geoff.

"Whats wrong dudette?" Geoff asks.

******

"Ok, so this is what we are gonna do," Geoff was explaining the plan to break Bridgette out of her house. Apparently, she ain't allowed to see him anymore so we're gonna break her out. He got this stupid idea from a fucking movie! I can already predict whats gonna happen. "First, Courtney rings the doorbell and distracts Bridges parents while I climb up the tree and jump into her room. Duncan," He turned his attention to me. "I need you to catch Bridge and warn us if the parents come, got it?"

"Yeah yeah, whatever." I wave him off. This is just some boring shit.

"Guys wait, Bridgettes' dad is making her stay for the right reasons. He's an adult and we should listen to him." Me and Geoff took a minute to register that. At the same time we burst into laughter and I see Princess cross her arms and huff. "Can you take me seriously for once?!?!"

"Princess if we do it your way then Malibu-"

"Bridgette." She corrected.

"Whatever, Bridgette won't be able to see Geoff! And who are you to stand between love?" Guilt always works with her.

"Fine," she reluctantly says. "but if I get caught I will personaly kill you!" She says to me.

"We aren't gonna get caught! Now are you in?" I ask. I hold out my hand for her.

"Yes!" She grabs my hand and blushes. _God that's so cute!_

"OK LETS DO THIS!" Geoff screams.

"DUDE! WE ARE SUPPOSED TO BE QUIET OK!?!?" I whisper.

"Oh, right." He says. I shoo Courtney to the door while Geoff and I head towards Bridgette's window. "Ok dude. I'm gonna climb up now." He grabs the branch of the tree tries to pull himself isn't gonna turn out well, I know it.

**No ones POV:**

As Duncan left Courtney rings the dad answers the door.

"Hello Mr. Jones! How are you today" Courtney said as innocently as humanly possible.

"I'm sorry Courtney darling, but pookie-bear isn't allowed to leave this house." Bridgettes father replies. Pookie bear is Bridgetes stupid nickname.

"Oh I know! She called me to cancel but I was wondering if I could talk to you for a moment." She smiles at him.

"Well of course! Anything for you ." He replies with a grin.

"Ok well, I know how your a lawer and I was wondering if you could enlighten me with all the stratagies you use." She says with the same fake smile plastered on her face.

"Sure!"

While Bridgettes dad goes on and on about his job, Geoff continues trying to climb the tree.

"Dammit all to hell!" He screams after another failed atempt. Duncan snickers at his friend who has fallen many times off the branch.

"Dude, you want me to do it cuz your not lookin to good there?" Duncan asks

"I got this!" Geoff says through gritted teeth. He then jumps up to the branch again and pulls himself on top of it. "Yes! See man I told y-" The branch begins to crack under his feet. "AWW COME ON!" He jumps off the branch so that it wouldn't break and lands saftely back on the ground.

"This is so funny! Keep it going!" Duncan encourages Geoff.

"Shut up dude or-" The branch breaks off entirely and lands on Geoffs head! He falls unconcious for a few seconds.

"Oh my gosh this is so stupid!" Duncan says. He walks over to the tree, while stepping on his friend on the ground, and jumps onto a nearby branch. Geoffs starts to wake up and notices Duncan taking over.

"Dude I said I got this!" Geoff says as he pulls himself onto a different branch. Duncan keeps moving upward with Geoff following right behind him. Once Geoff is about halfway through his climb, a squirrel crawls onto his branch.

"Hello little man!" Geoff reaches out to pet it but it turns evil on his ass and starts attacking him. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" He screams as he falls out of the tree yet again.

********

"Did you just hear a scream?" Mr. Jones asks.

"Ummm scream? Nope not at all!" Courtney replies with a hint of squeakyness in her voice.

"Stay here!" Mr. Jones says leaving and heading towards Bridgettes room.

Courtney imedatley heads to the tree to warn everyone. She sees Bridgette climbing down the tree with Duncan and Geoff being attacked by a squirrel on the floor.

"I'm not even gonna ask!" She says then kicks the squirrel off of Geoff and hops into the car. "Hurry guys!" she screams at her friend.

"Get back here young lady!" Mr. Jones screams from the window. Bridgette ignroes her father and tells Courtney to get out of there. Duncan hops into his car and follows and they all head to the mall.

"WHHHHHOOOOOOOO HOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Courtney screams

Duncan POV:

Once we barely escaped the house, we drove to the mall to see stupid Cris McLame. We finnally got there we all step out of our cars. Malibu and Geoff were still sucking face even when we were yelling at them to stop.

"Dudes, if you wanted to make out the whole time-"

"We're comming god!" Bridgette says finnally releasing Geoff. Bridgette walks over to Courtney, squealing, and pulls her arm to go inside. "We HAVE to go see Cris!!"

As Princess walks past us I finnally get a chance to check her out. _Damn she looked sexy today!_ That hot ass of hers was swinging while she walked and I started to gaze and zone out a little.

*******

_Ok IM GOING CRAZY!!! We have been waiting in this line forever and all I hear are girls screaming. _

"WE'RE ALMOST THERE!!!" Bridgette screams. We take another step and finnally Bridgette and Courtney get to see Cris, though Courtney looked uninterested like the rest of us.

"So whats your name honey?" Cris asks Bridgette. Seriously! This guy is like 30 and he's hitting on Bridgette!

"EEEEEEEEE! BRIDGETTE!!!" She says jumping up and down.

"And what about your friend over there?" He asks again.

Courtney turns around and politley says "My name is Courtney, nice to meet you." She holds out her hand.

"Well Courtney, you got a boyfriend? Cuz I'll say, you look pretty damn sexy." He winks at her. _OHH THIS GUY IS GONNA GET THE SHIT BEAT OUT OF HIM!!!!_

"Ummm yes." She says kinda freaked out.

"Aww well that's to bad cuz I like that ass of yours!" He says and slaps her ass when she turns around to leave.

"THAT'S IT!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" I say and lunge at him. I only get to kn ock him to the floor before the security guards pull me off of him. They threw me back to my friends and told us to leave. Cris winks at Courtney and Bridgette again earning a growl from me and Geoff. Courtney grabs my arm and huggs my side while we walk.

"Thanks Duncan! See Bridge, this is why I don't like Cris McPedophile!" She says.

"Sorry!" She says through kisses since she had already gone back to kissing Geoff.

"Whatever." She says and gives me another hug.

"Hey Court, can I borrow your car again? Duncan can drive you home and I want to go to Geoffs house? PLEASE!" Bridgette pleads to Courtney.

"Umm Can you drive me then Duncan?" She asks me.

"Yeah babe. No problem." I say.

"Ok then, sure Bridge." She says. I lead her to my car as Bridgette waves to us goodbye.

When she hops into my car I stick my arm around and drive towards her house. _Today has got to be one of the wierdest days ever._

I pull up to her house and walk her to the door.

"Thanks for driving me home Duncan." She says .

"Ehh no problem." I say. I was starting to get bored.

"I'm sorry but this is driving me crazy!" She said and then grabs my shirt and kisses me passionatley. It took me a second to realize what happened but then I started kissing back hard. We started to fall so we laid on the ground making out with me stradling her. I stuck my tounge out demanding entrance which she granted easily and I started exploring her mouth. Her hands started rubbing my chest while mine became entangled in her silky mocha hair.

"Courtney Rose Stevens!" I heard someone say that sounded like a male.

_OH SHIT!!!!!_

**Me: Sorry, I was gonna better but i had to get it up!**

**Duncan: This is a very wierd chapter but I liked the ending!**

**Courtney: I hated the entire story! I mean first a stalker then a pedophile then I get caught making out with duncan! **

**Duncan: You couldn't resist me! HAHAHAHA**

**Me: Again I'm so sorry about the wait, but I have a life so I don't always have the time. Also I had a little writers block and I had so much homework! Please please please please please review! It's the only reason I wrote this chapter! I take anonamous reviews to so don't be afraid to click that button! **

**If you review you get hugs and kisses from all the TDI girls! (except for the ones you don't like!)**

**Btw- I had this idea to change the rating to M cuz I've got a dirty senario planned for this couple. I know its wierd of me but all my friends are like total pervs and they've turned me into one. Not entirely like hardcore stuff but like some touching and thoughts comming from them. Whatever if you want it changed, review and tell me, if you dont want it changed , review and tell me, if you dont care, REVIEW AND RESPOND TO MY STORY!**

**Review*Review*Review*Review*Review*Review*Review*Review*Review*Review*Review*Review*Review*Review*Review*Review*Review*Review***


End file.
